calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nasrin amini- social bookmarking,delicious
social bookmarking: bookmarking sites allow users to do more than just save the web addresses of interesting content. they allow reader to save and archive entire pages ;thus producing a form of a searchable ;personal internet. in addition ;social bookmarking sites like diigo.com and delicious .com allow teacher and student to build subject. specific resource lists that they can easily share when using RSS. this in turn creates a community of information gathers who extend the reach of any one person.A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents. Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies. Unlike file sharing, social bookmarking does not save the resources themselves, merely bookmarks that reference them, i.e. a link to the bookmarked page. Descriptions may be added to these bookmarks in the form of metadata, so users may understand the content of the resource without first needing to download it for themselves. Such descriptions may be free text comments, votes in favor of or against its quality, or tags that collectively or collaboratively become a folksonomy. Folksonomy is also called social tagging, "the process by which many users add metadata in the form of keywords to shared content".In a social bookmarking system, users save links to web pages that they want to remember and/or share. These bookmarks are usually public, and can be saved privately, shared only with specified people or groups, shared only inside certain networks, or another combination of public and private domains. The allowed people can usually view these bookmarks chronologically, by category or tags, or via a search engine. Most social bookmark services encourage users to organize their bookmarks with informal tags instead of the traditional browser-based system of folders, although some services feature categories/folders or a combination of folders and tags. They also enable viewing bookmarks associated with a chosen tag, and include information about the number of users who have bookmarked them. Some social bookmarking services also draw inferences from the relationship of tags to create clusters of tags or bookmarks.Many social bookmarking services provide web feeds for their lists of bookmarks, including lists organized by tags. This allows subscribers to become aware of new bookmarks as they are saved, shared, and tagged by other users. It also helps to promote your sites by networking with other social book markers and collaborating with each other. As these services have matured and grown more popular, they have added extra features such as ratings and comments on bookmarks, the ability to import and export bookmarks from browsers, emailing of bookmarks, web annotation, and groups or other social network features diigo: using the Diigo let tool bar allows you to quickly bookmark interesting or relevant resource on the web and share them with the world. best part about diigo is that you can use it collaboratively not just to save pages but to annotate important sections and even leave notes on the page for selected others. diigo is also a great tool for sharing information with colleagues. if you are in a school in which four five or even eight people are teaching political science either set up a diigo group that you can share in terms of adding resource or at the very least create tags in yours individual accounts that you can each subscribe to. diigo (is a social bookmarking website which allows signed-up users to bookmark and tag web-pages. Additionally, it allows users to highlight any part of a webpage and attach sticky notes to specific highlights or to a whole page. These annotations can be kept private, shared with a group within Diigo or a special link forwarded to someone else. The name "Diigo" is an acronym from "Digest of Internet Information, Groups and Other stuff. Premium account holders can perform full-text searches of cached copies of bookmarks. A full-text search also searches page URLs, tags and annotations. This means that premium account holders can choose to omit tags that already appear in the text of a page to be bookmarked (although text inside images cannot be searched). delicious: bookmarks are available for anyone to follow either by visiting the user pages or by RSS. delicious is so google_ esque in its minimalist desigh that it does not even require an email address to register . delicious the tag is everything literally . one look at the save dialogue box tell you that aside from the site address the most important piece of information is the label or tag you give it . yes .you can. add some annotation to the link but finding and connecting to relevant information is not done through search its done through the tag. 'Delicious ' is a social bookmarking web service for storing, sharing, and discovering web bookmarks. The site was founded by Joshua Schachter in 2003 and acquired by Yahoo! in 2005. By the end of 2008, the service claimed more than 5.3 million users and 180 million unique bookmarked URLs. The site was sold to AVOS Systems on April 27, 2011 and relaunched in a "back to beta" state on September 27 that year. Delicious uses a non-hierarchical classification system in which users can tag each of their bookmarks with freely chosen index terms (generating a kind of folksonomy). A combined view of everyone's bookmarks with a given tag is available; for instance, the URL http://delicious.com/tag/wiki displays all of the most recent links tagged "wiki". Its collective nature makes it possible to view bookmarks added by other users.Delicious also allows users to group links with similar topics together to form a "Stack", and include title and descriptions for the Stack page. Stacks can be worked on collaboratively with other users, and can be followed and shared to other users.Delicious has a "hotlist" on its home page and "popular" and "recent" pages, which help to make the website a conveyor of Internet memes and trends. Users can also explore stacks by categories such as Arts & Design, Education, ecetra. on the home page.To facilitate newcomers, Delicious provides an option to import bookmarks from the web browsers to its site so that new users can quickly get started with the site.Delicious is one of the most popular social bookmarking services. Many features have contributed to this, including the website's simple interface, human-readable URL scheme, a novel domain name, a simple REST-like API, and RSS feeds for web syndication.Use of Delicious is free. The source code of the site is not available, but a user can download his or her own data through the site's API in an XML or JSON format, or export it to a standard Netscape bookmarks format.All bookmarks posted to Delicious are publicly viewable by default, although users can mark specific bookmarks as private, and imported bookmarks are private by default. The public aspect is emphasized; the site is not focused on storing private ("not shared") bookmark collections. Delicious linkrolls, tagrolls, network badges, RSS feeds, and the site's daily blog posting feature can be used to display bookmarks on weblogs.